


do me a favor

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: Hoseok is one noisy roommate. Kihyun is just trying to sleep.





	

 

It’s late and Kihyun is tired, unable to fall asleep. He’s been tossing and turning around in his bed for about half an hour now, the sounds coming from the bottom bunk courtesy of Hoseok keeping him up even though it’s well past midnight and everyone else is already asleep. 

And Kihyun is a reasonable guy, really. He understands that with their careers and hectic lifestyles getting in the way of their private lives, it would be hard for them get laid, thus having to take matters into their own hands on daily basis. But this is getting ridiculous. Taking some extra time in the bathroom and in between practice hours is one thing; doing it when people are trying to sleep is just unacceptable. 

He thinks of putting on his earphones and drowning out the sounds Hoseok’s been making for what seems like ages, but there’s nothing he could do about the way his bed keeps shaking to the rhythm of Hoseok’s fist as it moves over his dick.

That’s how Kihyun ends up throwing his blankets to the side and leaning over the edge of his bed, poking his head down in between their bunk beds to demand some answers from Hoseok. Hissing through his teeth, he says, “dude, what the hell are you doing down there? Do you need some help or something?” 

It takes a moment for Hoseok to snap out of his daze, blinking up at Kihyun in surprise. “Well, since you’re offering, then why not.” He says, eyes crinkling as he laughs it off like it was just a joke. 

Which, Kihyun is pretty certain _was_ a joke, but that’s all it takes for him to get his ass out of bed and climb down the little ladder, waiting expectantly by Hoseok’s bed for his next move.

“Are you serious?” Hoseok laughs again, a little surprised to see Kihyun standing there. 

Kihyun’s brain catches up with him then, about to mutter out a fake apology and crawl back to bed, but he takes one proper look at Hoseok and all of his naked glory, the way he’s sprawled out comfortably on his bed, not ashamed one bit to be caught with his hand around his dick, and Kihyun thinks — fuck it. If it means he can go to sleep faster, then why not go through with it? 

And besides, what’s one casual handjob between bros, really? 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Kihyun clears his throat, hands on his hips as he stares Hoseok down with a glare. 

“Okay, fine,” Hoseok hums after a beat of silence, patting at the empty space on the bed next to him, voice a little strained as he backs up against the wall, kicking at the sheets until they are pooled around his feet. “What about the others, though?” 

Kihyun takes a look at their roommates over his shoulder before settling down at the edge of the bed. Hyunwoo is snoring quietly, earphones still on, and by the looks of it, Hyungwon is either dead or in a coma, his face almost entirely smooshed into his pillow. It would take a lot more than Kihyun jerking Hoseok off for Hyungwon to wake up. 

“What about them? Do you want me to get them off, too?” Kihyun snorts and gets a blank look in return. Kihyun can’t help but roll his eyes a little. “They’re asleep. We’re fine.”

It’s a tight fit, the bed not big nor comfortable enough for one person, let alone two, but they somehow make it work. Kihyun lies down on his side, props himself up on an elbow while Hoseok settles on his back, resting his head on Kihyun’s arm that’s thrown over the pillows. His legs fall open with such ease that it almost takes Kihyun by surprise, one leg bent at the knee and resting against the wall, the other aligned perfectly along Kihyun’s own.

Seeing Hoseok naked like this isn’t new. They’ve lived together for years now, shared rooms and beds and showered together a lot, even jerked off side-by-side in the studio during the all-nighters they've pulled so they could work on their songs.

But seeing Hoseok like _this_ is different.

He is obviously not shy about showing off, too proud of what he’s got to hide. It’s like he’s putting himself up on a display only for Kihyun to see, and it’s honestly such a turn on. Kihyun can feel his cock harden in between his legs, and it’s a little confusing. He’s always thought Hoseok was hot but not in the _I’m about to pop a boner just from looking at you_ kind of way. This — this is new.

Kihyun is staring, he’s aware of it, but he doesn’t snap out of it until Hoseok kicks him lightly in the shin, a teasing lilt to his voice as he speaks. “So? Was staring at me your idea of helping me out? ‘Cause, it might work, but it won’t be quick.”

“Shut up and pass me the lube.” Kihyun groans exasperatedly, avoiding eye contact so Hoseok wouldn’t be able to tell how flustered all of this is making him feel.

Hoseok passes him the bottle and he thanks Hoseok with a little hum, not wasting any time before opening the cap and drizzling some of it on Hoseok’s cock, watching as it bobs against his stomach, hissing through his teeth at the cool sensation. “Cold.” Hoseok mutters, goosebumps raising over his skin.

Kihyun warms it up with his hand, runs it over Hoseok’s cock and flattens it out against his belly, giving it a few shallow, experimental tugs, taking some time to adjust to the way Hoseok’s cock feels in his hold. 

It’s nice and thick, fitting perfectly in Kihyun’s hand. A bit veiny and curving subtly to the right, something Kihyun hadn’t noticed until now, because while he has seen Hoseok’s dick before, this is the first time he’s gotten so up-close and personal with it, the first time he’s offered to help Hoseok out, lend a helping hand, or whatever.

Kihyun strokes him from base to tip, slow, tentative slides of his hand over Hoseok’s cock, eyes darting nervously to Hoseok’s face every now and then for any signs of discomfort. “Is this okay?” He asks and Hoseok grunts out a quiet, “yeah, don’t stop”, tilting his head to the side so he could press his face against Kihyun’s shoulder.

And Kihyun has barely even started, yet Hoseok is already bucking his hips up impatiently into Kihyun’s hand, his moans verging on desperate and whiny, hand clutching onto Kihyun’s shirt. It’s a little mesmerizing, the way Hoseok is reacting to all of this, and it’s making Kihyun want to drag this out, go slow and take his time just to see how long it would take him until he’s crying for it. 

He would look so pretty, Kihyun thinks, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to picture Hoseok with his face all flushed and pink, his pretty lips swollen, begging for Kihyun to touch him more; _Kihyun, please._

It snaps Kihyun out of his daze, realizing that Hoseok had actually said the last part out loud and it wasn’t just a part of his imagination. 

“What do you want?” Kihyun asks, hand going still just in case Hoseok is about to tell him to fuck off, that he’s changed his mind and he doesn’t want Kihyun’s help, after all. 

“Just.“ Hoseok practically whines. “Like this.” 

He puts his hand over Kihyun’s, his fingers sticky where they try to slip in the gaps between Kihyun’s own. When their fingers are intertwined tightly, he starts to move their hands together over his cock, squeezing down a bit around the base, flicking his thumb under the crown with each stroke upwards.

It takes Kihyun a moment to realize that Hoseok is giving him instructions, showing him what he likes, and he jots it down in his head, tries his best to follow the rhythm Hoseok has set up. 

“ _Fuck_ —“ Hoseok moans, louder than he’s supposed to.

“Quiet.” Kihyun reminds him with a hiss. 

Hoseok lets go of Kihyun then, slapping his hand over his mouth to silence the moan that dies low in his throat when Kihyun twists his wrist just right. “I know,” he pants, “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.” 

Kihyun feels something burst in his chest, something akin to pride that makes his stomach flutter and his dick harden at the simple words. He keeps his eyes glued to the way Hoseok’s dick looks in his fist, focusing on the way Hoseok’s voice wavers when he tells Kihyun not to stop, _please, please, don’t stop._

Hoseok has his head tipped back, eyes shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he tries not to choke on the moans he’s swallowing down. He holds onto Kihyun with one hand while he runs the other one up and down his chest, stopping every so often to brush his fingers over his nipples.

“Kihyun, I’m—” he whimpers, back arching off the mattress, thrusting up into Kihyun’s tight fist.

Kihyun throws one of his legs over Hoseok’s to keep him pinned down when he comes in thick spurts all over his stomach and Kihyun’s hand, calling out Kihyun’s name loud enough to be able to gain them some audience.

Without thinking it through, Kihyun’s lips are on Hoseok’s in an attempt to silence him before anyone wakes up and catches them in this very compromising position. The kiss is messy, a little uncoordinated, but it’s nice nonetheless. Like, _really_ nice. Doing this with Hoseok – all of it – isn’t something that’s ever crossed Kihyun’s mind in all the years they’ve known each other. It feels right for some weird, twisted reason, so much that Kihyun can’t help but wonder if they should’ve done this much sooner. 

Kihyun jerks Hoseok through his orgasm as they kiss, again and again, Hoseok’s tongue curling against his in the most obscene way possible as he clings onto him, fingers tangled up in Kihyun’s shirt hard enough to rip holes through it. Hoseok pries his hand off once it becomes too much, too sensitive to be touched like that any further, and Kihyun stops, gingerly wiping his hand clean using the bed sheets. 

“Well, that was… unexpected.” Hoseok concludes after he’s cleaned himself up and put his underwear on. 

“Yeah, it was definitely... something.” Kihyun nods, starting to feel a little awkward now that it’s all over.

He plans on saying his goodbyes and leaving, and he’s about to get up when Hoseok stops him, grabbing him by the wrist to pull him back down. “Dude,” Hoseok chuckles incredulously. “Your dick.”

And, oh. Kihyun forgot all about it, which is probably a first.

“What about it?” He asks, looking down at himself self-consciously. 

“It’s hard.” Hoseok points out like it wasn’t obvious enough already. 

At first, Kihyun thinks Hoseok is making fun of him, about to tease him about how he gets off on getting others off, but then he sees the smile on Hoseok’s face and relaxes, slumping back against the mattress. 

“Aren’t you gonna do anything about it?” He clears his throat, giving Hoseok a challenging look, putting on a brave front, the exact opposite of how he actually feels.

“Of course.” Hoseok grins, crawling down the bed to settle in between Kihyun’s legs. 

“Good.” Kihyun gulps, mouth going dry when Hoseok cups his dick over his sleeping shirt, rubbing at it leisurely. 

Hoseok presses a finger at the damp spot formed over the tip, leaning in to mouth at it through the fabric and down the underside until his lips meet the hem of the shirt. Kihyun lifts it up, bunching it under his armpits so it would stay out of Hoseok’s way, and gets rewarded with an appreciative hum from Hoseok as he wraps his fingers around the base of Kihyun’s cock, guiding it to his mouth. Looks like not wearing any underwear to bed tonight was one of the best decisions he's made in a while. 

Kihyun’s brain short-circuits when Hoseok finally wraps his lips around the head, giving it a light suckle before taking Kihyun in his mouth almost all the way in, painfully slow. Kihyun scrunches his eyes shut, breathing in hard through his nose, because wow; Hoseok is way too good at this, obviously experienced enough because he sure as hell knows what he's doing and not just copying everything he's seen by now in porn videos.

He mutters out an incoherent _fuck_ under his breath when Hoseok hollows his cheeks out, looking up at Kihyun through the hair that’s fallen over his face, eyes dark and glossy, pupils blown wide.

“Is this good?” Hoseok asks after pulling out, hand lazily moving over Kihyun’s cock as he speaks, wrist flicking in a way that makes Kihyun’s head go all dizzy. 

“Good. Very.” Kihyun nods, threading his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pulling on it a little when Hoseok flattens his tongue and licks a slow, fat stripe along the underside, moaning around it. 

“Is it?” Hoseok grins innocently, nuzzling his face against Kihyun’s stomach, looking at him through his lashes, acting all shy and coy. 

And seeing Hoseok like that makes something in Kihyun’s stomach twist, his breath catching in his throat. It’s one of the prettiest things Kihyun has seen in his entire life and he’s only realizing it now. 

“C’mon, Kihyunnie,” says Hoseok, sticking his tongue out as his hand picks up the speed. “Show me how good it feels.” 

A few seconds later, and Kihyun is coming down Hoseok's throat, the intensity of Hoseok’s eyes on him enough to tip him over the edge. He grunts, hips jerking up into Hoseok’s mouth on their own accord. He can’t hear anything over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, can barely process anything except for the way Hoseok is looking at him as he cleans him up, licking at the drops of cum that landed on Kihyun’s stomach, right above his navel. He stops to suck a bruise there, dragging his teeth over the sensitive spot as he pulls back but all Kihyun can register right now is a faint tickle.

Hoseok presses a slobbery kiss to Kihyun’s cheek once he’s done, thanking him as he plops back down on the bed, burrowing his face against Kihyun’s bicep.

“Ugh,” Kihyun winces, “you just had my dick in your mouth. There’s still some spunk on your face.”

Hoseok chuckles lazily, wiping the spit off Kihyun’s face with his thumb, but it feels like he’s trying to rub it into Kihyun’s skin rather than rubbing it off, like he wants to mark him up some more. The simple idea of it makes Kihyun shudder from head to toe. “I heard it’s good for the skin.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Kihyun wrinkles his nose, tugging his shirt back down. “You’re disgusting,” he says, but doesn’t push Hoseok’s face away when he leans in for another kiss, his lips post-blowjob puffy and so incredibly soft against Kihyun’s own. He can taste himself on Hoseok’s tongue and at the corners of his mouth, but it’s not as gross as he thought it would be.

“Can I go to sleep now?” Kihyun asks once the kisses turn into playful, lazy pecks. 

“You can stay here if you want.” Hoseok shrugs, suppressing a yawn into his pillow. “I won’t mind.”

Kihyun takes a moment to consider the proposal. It wouldn’t be the first time they've slept together in the same bed, and besides; he is getting really sleepy now. He has to untangle himself from Hoseok’s pleasantly warm body and climb up the ladder so he could reach his own bed where the sheets are cold and not as comfortable as the ones down here. Staying in seems like the much easier option between the two if you think about it. 

“Why not.” Kihyun murmurs, eyes already slipping shut. “But you better not drool all over me.” 

Hoseok grins cheekily in return. He pulls the sheets over their bodies and snuggles closer to Kihyun, resting his head on top of Kihyun’s chest. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. i honestly don't know what i'm doing anymore rip


End file.
